Broken Promises
by timtam.chap
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives with her mother and little sister Prim. They have just moved to a new home and are trying to start a new life. There Katniss meets Finnick, Gale and Peeta. They all have very different personalities and all make different promises, many of which will be broken. AU
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

Hi my name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 16 years old and live with my mother and little sister Primrose, who everyone calls Prim. We are currently moving to a new home. This will be our 7th home since my father died. Ever since he died my mother has suffered from depression, she got fired from her job and hasn't managed to get one since. I've had to get a part time job every time we move just to pay the bills and buy food. Sometimes we have to take loans from other people and when we can't afford to pay them back we move. My mother promises that this time we won't move until after I graduate. I don't believe her though because every time she says we will stay longer but we never do. The last time we moved it wasn't because we had a loan to pay there but because the people who my mother previously got a loan from. They tracked us all the way to our home so we had to quickly move again. It wasn't until they came to our door after they hunted us down that I realised just how dangerous these people were. They threatened my mother and said that if they didn't repay her soon that they would take my little sister. We didn't have enough money to repay the debt so the only option was to run. My mother said that they will get tired of tracking us soon and she promised that the new house will be safe. I can't help but think that she is wrong; I don't think they will stop and I don't think we will be safe. No matter what she promises.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I will try and update this one more frequently, sorry. Anyway enjoy chapter 1 :)**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"Please tell the class your name and something about yourself." I stare at the faces of my new class mates.

"My name is Katniss." I never say anything about myself when I go to a new school. I don't know any of these people and the certainly don't need to know anything about me.

"Ok, would someone like to volunteer to help Katniss around the school?" Only one hand shoots up.

"I will miss." The boy at the back of the classroom says. All the girls in the class suddenly glare at me,

"Thank you Finnick. Katniss you can go sit in the spare seat next to Finnick." I do as I'm told and sit down in my seat without saying anything. At the end of class Finnick stops me before I can leave.

"Where do you think you're going in such a rush?"

"To class." I grab my books off the desk. He reaches his hand over to grab the books from me but I pull them away. "I can carry my own books."

"Ok, at least let me walk you to class."

"I can walk myself to class." I say turning to leave.

"Do you even know where to go?"

"Maybe." I keep walking and he follows behind me.

"What class are you going to?" Won't this guy just leave me alone? Isn't it obvious that I don't want to talk to him? I look down at my schedule while I'm walking. Finnick keeps following me. I have no idea where my class room is. I keep walking; I will eventually come across my class room. The bell rings signalling that it's time for us to be in class and Finnick's still following me.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Well then why don't you quit following me and go to class."

"Then I wouldn't be doing my job very well." I don't respond and we walk for a little longer. I know I'm being stubborn but I don't want anyone's help. I've never needed anyone's help before and I'm not going to start accepting it now. Even if this is something little. "Hey what's that over there?" I turn my head quickly and then a second later Finnick has snatched my schedule out of my hands. "Oldest trick in the book and you fell for it." He smirks in triumph. I glare at him. "Now let's see here. Looks like you in room C2 just down the hall." I snatch my schedule back out of his hands. We arrive at my classroom. "You're welcome." He turns to leave but just before I enter the class room I hear him yell out behind him. "I'll see you at lunch."

…

When class ends I go to my locker to put my books away. As I'm stacking my books in my locker someone comes and stands next to locker next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Glimmer." I turn to see a tall girl with blonde hair looking at me. "Are you the new student?"

"Yes." She looks me up and down and then spins on her heels and walks off. Well that was odd. I put the rest of my books away and then head to the cafeteria. By the time I get to the cafeteria most of the tables are filled. I go and line up to pay for some food; I only have enough for an apple. With my apple I start searching for a place to sit when I hear someone yell out my name.

"Katniss! Katniss over here!" Over the other side of the room Finnick is yelling my name. Everyone in the cafeteria turns to look at him and then me. I am going to kill him. I walk over to his table where him and his friends. "Hey Katniss." He grins at me.

"Sorry about him." One of the girls at the table says. She sort of reminds me of a fox. "I'm Foxface" I'm going to guess that's a nickname.

"I'm Madge." The other girl at the table says. "You can sit next to me if you want."

"Thanks." I say.

"I'm Jason and this is Thresh." One of the boys says. "And I'm going to guess you've already met Finnick."

"I'm her tour guide." Finnick says.

"Her tour guide?" Madge asks.

"Yep." Finnick answers.

"I feel sorry for you." Thresh says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finnick asks glaring at Thresh. Everyone else at the table starts cracking up laughing. I can't help but smile to. I haven't been in a group of this many people since I was little. Finnick starts acting hurt from everyone's laughter. "I'm not that bad am I Katniss?" Before I can answer I hear some girls giggle and say hi to Finnick as they walk past the table.

"Hey." He says smiling and waving at them. They wave back and then glare at me.

"How come they all react like that when they are around you?" Jason whines.

"Because you my friend don't look like this." Finnick says smirking while waving his hands in front of his body emphasising what he's talking about.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Jason asks.

"Look at you." Says someone from behind Jason. "You couldn't get a girl if you were the last man on earth." Jason turns around to face the boy.

"What do you want Cato?" Jason says.

"Nothing from you dork. I came to talk to the new student." Cato says while looking at me. "Thought you would want to come and join our table for lunch."

"Why would she want to do that?" Foxface says. "She's already sitting with us and she sure enough isn't stupid enough to join your group."

"If I was her I wouldn't be sitting with all of you nerds." Cato looks me straight in the eye. "Wouldn't you much rather sit with me?" Cato winks at me. Creep.

"I think I'm good here." I say.

"Ok but if you ever change your mind I'm just over there." Cato points to the table right in the middle of the cafeteria, I can see Glimmer sitting there. I don't know if she's glaring at me or the whole table, probably just me. Cato turns to walk away but stops suddenly. "By the way this is a limited time offer so I would choose to sit with us quickly or you will be stuck at this table." Cato walks off towards his table.

"Well guess what Kat." Finnick says.

"Did you just call me Kat?" I say ignoring the rest of what he just said.

"Yes it's the new nickname I made up for you just then."

"Don't call me Kat." I say, even though I sort of like having a nickname. I've never had a nickname before.

"Fine whatever you say Kat." Finnick says. "Anyway guess what?"

"What?" I ask trying to sound annoyed that he called me Kat again.

"Cato is right." He says.

"What do you mean?" Madge says. "When has that guy ever said anything intelligent?"

"I never said he was intelligent, I just said he was right in saying that Kat is stuck with us." Finnick turns to look at me. "Welcome to our group Katniss."


End file.
